Tu hi Tu
by Rugged Soul
Summary: nthing to say much...a birthday gift fr my gulab jamun...actually im veruy late...so gulab jamun belated vry happi bday...gbu...
1. Chapter 1

**Hlo everyone...hw r u all...yeh pehle hi post karni thi bt u know mere saath kya hua...anyways dis is fr my khanam di uff gulab jamun...belated vry haapyy bday di...luv u loads...gbu...**

 **And y aim icluding myself also...so plz I don't want any bashings...**

 **Chapter...**

All were running from here and there...arranging all the things...so that nothing goes wrong...all were vry happy...as it was the birthday of someone special...bt she doesn't knew that a party was being arranged by her family...

In a mall...

A girl- Diksha aj seriously nhi yaad tujhe ki kya hai...

Diksha- nhi gulab jamun aj kya hai...ek minute let me guess...aj aapki anniversary nhi hai...oh srry abhi last month toh aapki shaadi hui hai...main bhi naa...toh aj kya diamond ka bday hai...

Girl- diamond kon?

Diksha- ohho di...humara pug...

Girl- what r u saying...

Diksha- nhi hai...phir kya hai...oh haan aj toh jiju ki meeting hai na dcp sir ke saath...

Girl- nhi barfi!woh kal hai...

Diksha- aacha di main baad mein guess karungi...abhi mujhe bhut bhuk lagi hai...chalo na kuch khate hai pehle...

Girl- haan chal...mera bhi sir dard ho raha hai

Diksha(pov)- srry gulab jamun...i know main aapko bhut disappoint kar rhi hu...par kya karu...jiju se promise kiya hai ki aapko kuch nhi bataungi...

At home...

Shreya- shah jiju...cake aaya kin hi...

Shah- haan shreya...aagaya...woh fridge mein hai...

Shreya- k...

Purvi- jiju gifts kahan rakhe hai...

Shah- purvi drawing room mein yaar...Oh god! Main bhut thak gaya hu...

Daya- aareey shah itni jaldi...abhi toh bhut kuch pada hai...

Abhi- aur kya...tumhari toh abhi nyi nyi shaadi hui hai...abhi toh bhut kuch pada hai...humse pucho hum kitna thak chuke hai...

Shah- abhi ap aur thakne wale ho...

Daya- kyu kya hua...

Shah- piche dekhiye...

And as usual tarika and shreya were standing behind...

Shreya- daya aj aap ghar mein aa ke dekhiye...bhut thak chuke hai n aap...yahin pe rehna aj aap...

And she goes...

Tarika- abhi...aj aapko bhi aane ki koi zaroorat nhi hai...rehiye apne hai ke saath...

Abhi- tarikaaa...

And she goes... and they both goes behind her...

Sachin- in dono ka aj happy bday ho ho gaya...

And they all laugh...

 **A/N- ya...ya...gulab jamun short tha...bt tym nhi hai abhi...islye nxt chap bade wala...pakka...promise...diksha wala...anyways...reviews wanted...**

 **Till then...bbye...**

 **Tc all...**

 **Luv u ol...**

 **Yours diksha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hlo guys...and srry gulab jamun fr such a late update...**

 **Chap2-**

Girl- barfi ab na mujhe gussa chad rha hai...mujhe ghar jaana hai...tu chal rhi hai ki main akele hi jau...

Dikshu- nhi gulab jamun...plz yaar...thodi der aur...chalo na McD chalet hain...

Khanam- mujhe abhi sirf ghar jaana hai...

Diksha- aap apni barfi ki baat nhi manoge...koi naa...aage se kuch nhi kahungi aapko...

Khanam- emotional blackmailing mein toh tu pehle number pe hai...

Diksha- whatever...ab chale...

Khanam- chal...

Diksha- bach gye...

Khanam- kya...

Diksha- kuch nhi...

At home...

Shah- yaar jaldi karo...wahan ab diksha thak gyi hai...

Vineet- yaar ab thoda tym tih lagega naaa...

Daya coming frm one room...

Shah- kya hua sir...ho gyi na bas...

Daya- ohgod! Yeh ladakiyan ek number ki drama queens hoti hai...

Abhi cuming frm another room...

Abhi- yaar dhire bole...itni mushkil se samjhaya hai...phirse naraz ho gyi na toh lene ke dene pad jayenge...

Shreya cuming frm another room...

Shreya- daya chale...

Shah- shreya kahin jaa rhe ho...

Shreya- haan jiju...hum jaldi aa jayenge...daya g chalo ab...

Shah (in his mouth)- baj gyi band aaj toh dono ki...

Tarika- abhi tum chal rhe ho ki mian akele hi jau...

Abhi- aa rha hu...

Shah- ap dono jao...

Abhi and daya- jaana hi padega...

All suppress their laughter...

In the mall...

Khanam- barfi subah se sham ho gyi hai...shah bhi soch rhe honge...ki hume itna tym kyu lag rha hai...mera phone bhi ghar pe hi hai...

Diksha- haan ek minue...maine kissi se baat karni hai phir hum chalet hai...

At the call-

Diksha- jiju ho gya sab kuch...

Shah- haan dikshu ab tum uss se le aayo...

Diksha- shukar hai...

Diksha- gulab jamun...chalo chale...

Khanam- tu kiss se baat kar rhi thi...

Diksha- woh aapni frnd se...chalo ab chale,...

At home- lights were off...

Diksha and khanam entered the house...diksha went somewhere...while khanam switched on the lights...she was amazed by seeing the decoration...as she entered one by one all officers came and wished her happy birthday...gave her the present and went of...

Last was shah...all the lights were of ond they were in center and lights were on them...

 **Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**

 **Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**

 **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

 **Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera**

 **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**

 **Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...  
Tere liye hi jiya main  
Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**

 **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho..  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)**

And he gave khanam a big wrapped box...she opened it...and again there was a box...and again a box...at last there was a small box...she opened it and saw a beautiful ring with some keys...

Khanam- shah yeh keys...

Shah- bahar cahlo...

And she was amazwd by seeing the beautiful red car...that she wished to buy...

Khanam (having tears in eyes)- ty fr this shah...I love u...

And all clapped...

After they celebrated and cut the cake...

At night...

They had they dinner and went in there room and locked the door...

On the door was written... 

HAPPY MARRIED COUPLE...WITH A HEART...

 **A/n- so gulab jamun...hw was dis...hope u lyk it...**

 **So bbye to all...**

 **Luv u al...**

 **Keep loving me...**

 **Yours diksha...**


End file.
